the_golden_butterflyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Butterfly
History : A long, long time ago, when the land of Nandryx was still ruled by the Spirits of Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Light and Shadow, a young kitten was born. It was usual for newborn kittens to be born blind, without a power or a tattoo which signed its power, but after six moons, at the Ceremony of Light, at which each kit was to obtain its power, the kit still was powerless. It had no tattoo, no colour, no power, no tribe. The six tribes were shocked as the kit seemed to belong to no tribe and it was decided that the kit should end up as a sacrifice to please the spirits. : On the night of the offering, the Night of the Dark Moon, as the Spirits descended to join the side of their tribe leaders, the most unbelievable thing happened. Instead of killing the frightened kit, the Spirits approached the little fur ball and touched noses with him, welcoming him, the butterfly in their middle. He was blessed with *the Speed of the Air Spirit *the Fierceness of the Fire Spirit *the Strength of the Earth Spirit *the Knowledge of the Water Spirit *the Heart of the Light Spirit *and the Wits of the Shadow Spirit : As he got his blessings, a golden butterfly tattoo appeared on his shoulder and it was clear that the kit was never to belong to a tribe, but to rule them all. After several years of peace between the tribes, the tom grew up to be what the spirits had hoped him to be; a brilliant leader among their tribes, and he took upon the name Alriyel. : The Spirits, content with their work, laid back and watched the world of Nandryx for many years to come-- but even they could not foresee what would happen to their blessed one. : Due to the power of the Spirits, Alriyel never aged, never fell ill, and never died, yet due to the same power, Alriyel went insane. He wanted more and more power and his fellow felines started to fear the great leader, as he led the tribe he was born in, the tribe of the Earth, into a war against the tribe of Light, as they had angered him. : The tribe, which held mainly healers, was completely destroyed, and his behavior called the wrath of the Light Spirit upon Alriyel. The Spirit of Light called upon the leaders of each tribe, that they should send her warriors to defeat Alriyel and allow her to kill him. She formed a battalion of the best and gave them, in addition to the power they already had, her own energy, but it was not enough. Alriyel's army defeated the Light Spirit's warriors until the last cat stood before him, and just as he attempted to kill the Light Spirit, the Shadow Spirit intervened, sacrificing himself instead of his sister and saving her life. : This action finally angered the other Spirits, and together with the cats who had stayed loyal to them, they managed to defeat Alriyel and his army, sealing him away forever in the realm of darkness. The Spirit of Light was weakened, and could not continue to exist on the Earth without her brother. Before she could disappear, she converted her powers, mind and energy in a bright star, the star we call the Nightblend, so that her tribe might continue to exist, even in power only. : After the war, the tribe of Shadows had been completely destroyed, just as the tribe of Light, and from six clans, there became four. But every Ceremony of Light, Nightblend became visible, to remind the creatures that even though there weren't many, there were still cats with the power of Light; the power to heal wounds. : This, is the story of our ancestors, the story of our lands! Tribe Code #Loyality to your tribe and Spirit is the alpha law. If two cats are in danger and one is of your own tribe, due to the Spirit's code, you must help your tribe-mate first, even if you have stronger feelings for the other cat. # Mating outside your tribe is only allowed with the blessing of the Spirits. If you have decided to take a mate outside of your tribe, you must confess this to your leader, who will meet the leader of your lover. Together they will take you and your mate-to-be to the Council of the Spirits, where you will meet the Spirits bow to their decision. If the Spirits allow your relationship, not even the leaders can say anything against it-- yet if they are against it, you must stay loyal to your Spirit and never again see the other cat. It is also possible that the Spirits decide to test you. #If, by accident or on purpose, you injure a cat from a different tribe without a good reason, you are to pay them back as your excuse. This might vary from catching them prey, to caring for their elders, or even up to payment with a valuable trading good from your tribe. The leaders will handle the price; you just have to pay it. #Killing each other in normal tribe rivalries is forbidden and will be severely punished. It is possible that the tribe whose mate was murdered will demand the murder of that cat as recompense. It is possible that the cat will be sacrificed, killed, or simply kept as a prisoner until a suitable exchange has been chosen. Your leader might attempt to defend your honor, but does not need to. Killing a cat in simple rivalery or battles is an act of treachery to the spirits. #The tribe gets fed first. The queens and elders who are too weak to hunt for themselves are to eat first, then the adults and adolescents, before the apprentices eat! Kits eat from the queens share, so it has to be bigger. The leader eats after the tribe is fed! #If you set paw within the boundaries of a stranger territory, there must be a good reason, otherwise you will get attacked and injured or possibly even captured. Category:Information Pages